Class Chauntecleer
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: A simple revelation stemmed from the reading of a combination of the works of Chaucer and Tennessee Williams' A Streetcar Named Desire. Yes, Sasuke was definitely 'a finely feathered male bird amongst his hens'


Class Chauntecleer

Kawaii Kabu

A/N: I am clearly a rabid SasuHinata fangirl... the truth is finally revealed.

Do not own.

* * *

><p>For her English Literature class Hinata Hyuuga had to read Chaucer's 'The Nun's Priest's Tale'. Yes the bastardized (okay, not bastardized, just ye olde) English made her head spin and she couldn't help but giggle as she and her classmates tried to read it pheonetically.<p>

"OI! WE ALL SOUND WELSH!" Naruto complained loudly, "I AIN'T NO SHEEP-SHAGGER!" The class burst into titters as Naruto was deciplined by their teacher... whose partner was Welsh... and lecturing him on his lack of political correctness.

The next term, Hinata realised why they had read the tale- other than the fact that they needed to study a 'classic' pre-19th century text. They were starting A Streetcar Named Desire by Tennessee Williams. And the class was in love with it. The boys were one over by the first interaction between Stella and Stanley.

'STANLEY: CATCH!  
>STELLA: CATCH WHAT?<br>STANLEY: MEAT!

_He heaves the package at her_'

From that moment one, the phallic imagery was referred to as often in daily life as well as in revision sessions and practise essays. No doubt everyone would try to include it in their end of year exam or their coursework.

While everyone else had laughed at the innuendo of Stanley's 'meat' Hinata was silent. She was already reading ahead as the teacher hadn't assigned her to any of the characters.

'_much like a intricately feathered male bird amongst his hens_'

When the class reached that point in the play's manuscript, class was disrupted again. By Kiba- one of her best friends.

"Scuze, Sir, what's the word for a male bird again?" The teacher paused... There were two ways to deal with this request, answer it and let them get the giggles out of their system or ignore it and let the tension build up. He eyed Kiba and Naruto who were trying to supress their laughter by pursing their lips.  
>"A cock Kiba."<br>"HAHAHAHA! SIR SAID 'COCK'!" Naruto guffawed. Their teacher sighed and shook his head.  
>"I thought you'd be more mature than this." Naruto and Kiba high-fived while in stitches, Hinata put up her hand. "Yes Hinata?" the teacher yelled in order to be heard over the prankster pair's laughter.<br>"Stanley sounds quite a bit like Chauntecleer in this description... a-at least that's what I t-think..." As the class grew silent during Hinata's speech her confidence waverd and she began to stutter. The teacher's eyes shone with tears of accomplishment.  
>"That's a very good point Hinata!" He beamed, he then prepared to talk to the class about it, " Class, remember last term we studied Chaucer's Nuns Priest's tale? Well in this description of Stanley, Williams is making a reference to the work... what does this insight tell us about Stanley?" Sakura, the girl in front of Hinata put her hand up, she smirked as she stated plainly.<br>"That he likes to 'feather' Stella often?" At this smart innuendo Hinata couldn't help but smile. The other girls exchanged knowing glances and coy giggles. The teacher sighed again. The girls were just as bad as the boys in this class.

.

It was during lunch that another realization dawned on Hinata. She was sipping juice from a clear bottle and poking at the school's lunch. Being in the 6th form, the food was generally better than usual school food... but it was still bland and sucked. Today was supposed to be nugget day- the one day everyone rushed to the canteen; she had been too slow and missed out on the delicious chicken-y goodness.

Yes a pout was on her face, but that turned into a grin as she noticed an annoyed Sasuke glaring at no one in particular. He was alone, surrounded by the girls. The horde was so large that even today, Sasuke's friend's couldn't make their way through the wall of females to get towards him. Naruto was attempting to weave through the females but was being pushed backwards by the rabid fangirls.  
>"NUUIIII~" He squealed as he was carried right back to the empty side of the canteen. He ran to Hinata, downtrodden and infantalized. "Hinataaa~ You'll save Sasuke right? Those crazy girls won't let any of us pass." Hinata turned pink at the thought of even attempting to reach Sasuke through his fanclub. It was suicide.<br>"M-maybe... L-l-later Naruto..." She vaugely mumbled. Naruto perked up instantly. He grabbed her into a hug then ran off to 'get supplies'.

Back on her own Hinata started to think about the description of Stanley.

_Intricately feathered male bird_

That fit Sasuke...

He was pretty... He was beyond pretty actually- he was beautiful. And yet although his face looked absolutely feminine minus the jaw, nose and lips... his body was hard with toned flesh. After a charity basketball tournement where the boys played 'shirts vs. skins' and Sasuke being placed on the skins team by their pervert female P.E teacher... he was commonly refferred to as the 'Situ-Asian'. Hinata had never even watched Jersey Shore but she knew it alluded to the male who had killer abs and revealed them at every chance.

_Amongst his hens_

And his looks certainly attracted females. Since about the age of... 12, Sasuke had been attracting 'unwanted' attention from many of his female classmates. He was definately amongst his hens... even if he wasn't comfortable about it.

Comparing her classmate to a fictional character that was a bird make Hinata giggled outloud. She hadn't noticed that Sasuke was watching her amusedly observing his strife. But when she giggled he stood up and his crowd parted to let him through. Hinata saw his approach and in a panic returned her attention to her juice bottle.

.

A hand was placed on the table in front of her. Sasuke was trying to get her attention.  
>"Hyuuga, you can't pretend like I'm not here." he stated.<br>"H-hello..." she managed to stutter out.  
>"What's so funny?"<br>"N-nothing Sasuke... R-really."  
>"Then why were you laughing at me?"<br>"I-I wasn't laughing _a-at_ you-"  
>"You were laughing with me?"<br>"W-well no... b-because you weren't laughing..." Sasuke sighed at her response. Why was this girl so difficult. Just explain why she was laughing at him dammit! No girl had ever laughed at him.  
>"Spit it out Hyuuga or I'll set the horde on you." He threatened, nodding his head towards the livid girls behind him.<br>"Iwasjustthinkingaboutthequote' an intricately feathered male bird amongst his hens ' andthoughtitfittedyou." she exhaled in one breath. Sasuke smirked.  
>"You think I'm 'intricately feathered'?" The girls behind him grew flames in their evil eyes. It would have been funny if his reaction hadn't scared Hianta near-shitless.<br>"I-I was just making a-an observation..."  
>"Well... seeing as I'm Chauntecleer, wanna be my Pertelote? I wouldn't mind 'feathering' you."<p>

Hinata flushed red.

His class must have studied the Nuns Priest's tale also. She instantly stopped eye-contact and attempted to ignore his presence. 'Feather' her? Like she would let him! The only person to do that would be- well, she didn't know them yet (possibly) but it would be after marriage!

"I'm waiting for an answer." Sasuke stated.  
>"BASTARD!" Naruto yelled from the canteen door. He then glomped his best friend who was now free from the circle of fans. "C'mon! You said you'd treat me to ramen today!" He excitedly beamed as he shook Sasuke at the shoulder.<p>

Sasuke was then dragged out of the room and Hinata could relax again out of his presence.

If Sasuke was Chauntecleer, Naruto was definately the fox that led to his death. Promising to treat Naruto to ramen was just as bad to the death of your bank account. And she was definately not Pertelote!

Though looking at the way his backside looked in his slim-fit suit trousers...  
>she might actually not mind being 'feathered' at all...<p>

What?

She was only human!

* * *

><p>AN: FYI- 'feathering' is the way that Chaucer reffered to Chauntecleer and Pertelote having lovely chicken sex. The English things hear mentioned actually occured in my class. The realisation that Sasuke could be percieved as Chauntecleer occured to me as a I woke up this morning and I had to write it out and upload it before my Japanese exam this afternoon.

Wish me luck and leave reviews containing constructive criticism!


End file.
